


Tense

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [12]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, M/M, hahahhaha ive been meaning to write smut for them but i havent so here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: Mike's life was good. After 20 odd years, he finally was good. He had an apartment. He had a cat. He had a boyfriend (a fucking fantastic one at that). And going along with that, he finally had something to look forward to.That's what made days like this hell.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: The Jeremike AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Kudos: 34





	Tense

Mike's life was good. After 20 odd years, he finally was good. He had an apartment. He had a cat. He had a boyfriend (a fucking  _ fantastic _ one at that). And going along with that, he finally had something to look forward to.

That's what made days like this hell. Life can’t always be good, and that fucking sucked for him because every not good day was only a reminder of his fucked up old life he desperately tried to forget.

It started with being called in at 8:30 in the morning by a frantic Fritz looking for someone to cover a last-minute dropped shift. Jeremy was fine, he always was and he really had an essay to write anyways for college. A tired mess, Mike crawled into his car and grit his teeth, counting down the minutes for his shift to end at 1:00 to where he could be happy again.

The morning was crazy; absolutely bonkers. Who knew random Fridays could be so busy? The number of screaming kids was in excess, and the number of moms he had to deal with screaming at him for some sort of problem with the restaurant.

The worst that morning was a tie between a dad and his three boys and a mom with a son and daughter. 

The dad was just crazy, from the minute he walked in he complained to Mike and treated him like shit about the floor, the food (despite Mike being nowhere near the kitchen), the wait time, the price of things, basically anything that he could complain about, he did. Not to mention the two oldest brothers literally had to be ripped apart multiple times to prevent death. They couldn’t deal with more spilled blood on the Fazbear carpets. At the end of their stay, the dad proceeded to go on a 20-minute rant about how terrible retail and food service workers are, and how they needed real jobs. Mike, proceeded into the break room and punched the wall.

The second most annoying family was a mom who couldn’t stop asking questions. How is the pizza? What’s your favorite? What time is Freddy's show? Where can I find the menu? All shit that if she opened her damn eyes and looked around she’d see (she asked what time Foxy’s show was while she was deadass in front of the fucking sign for his times). Not to mention, her brat daughter would not stop screaming and hitting the tables whenever anybody walked by. Mike wanted to rip his eyeballs when she too went on a rant about rude foodservice upon leaving.

When the clock finally hit 1:00, Mike walked into the staff room, completely exhausted looking for Fritz to clock out.

“We need you to stay until closing. Jeremy should come in for night shift,”

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, fists tightening his sides.

“Jeremy never does night shift alone, and it’s Friday,”

“Yeah, well you can’t legally work through night shift so he has to-“

“- _ No _ I’m not fucking letting you, Jeremy is not doing night shift tonight,”

“Mike, Jeremy is perfectly capable of doing his job without you-”

“ _ It’s friday! _ You  _ know _ how crazy they get today, there’s no fucking way I’m letting you make him work without me. I’m not putting him in harm's way-,”

Mike was already agitated from the entire day, but this was just completely getting to him. 

“-And what if you both get caught? You think you’re some kind of force field around the kid, but you forget that  _ you _ could die too,”

“I saved our asses once, I’d do it again-”

“- _ One time! _ At the old place too! But let’s be honest, if you were  _ smart _ and not horny that night, Jeremy wouldn’t have been in the hospital!”

“You wanna say that again, fucker? We were about to  _ die  _ and in case you don’t remember, Doll kissed  _ me _ -”

“Oh here we go, ‘Doll this!’ and ‘Doll that!’, you treat him like he’s your fucking angel!  _ Jeremy  _ is a human being, just like you,  _ and _ just like you has to work,”

“Then why can’t I do nightshift with  _ Jeremy _ ?”

“Y’know you haven’t exactly been the best ‘protector’ to him? Need I remind you of when  _ you _ didn’t note Foxy running down the hall and had to pick out pieces of metal from his-”

“I’m  _ this close _ to knocking your fucking teeth out-”

“ _ Guys! _ ” Chris called, moving next to the pair and shutting them up. Fritz and Mike butted heads more often than not, but they were odd friends in that when they weren’t bickering for whatever reason, they were really close and had similar humor. Without Jeremy to keep Mike in check, days like these were hell for Chris trying to keep the pair consistently out of physical fights.

“You, I  _ will _ call Jeremy and tell him you almost got into  _ another _ fight,” Chris said, gesturing to Mike. He heard Fritz’s snort and turned to him next.

“And you, don’t use Jeremy as leverage over him, the kid is small but could and would still beat your ass if he wanted to. Both of them have gone through too much shit to deal with schoolyard taunts,”

The pair now thoroughly embarrassed (yet again), made eye contact. Fritz could see the anger and frustration in Mike's eyes and let out a sigh. He pursed his lips, crossed his arms, and glanced around the room before responding.

“I'll find someone else to do night shift. But you still have to work through closing,”

“Fine,”

In fact, it was definitely not fine, probably the opposite of fine. He would rather jump off of a thirty-foot building than stay through the evening and have to deal with being behind the showstage organizing parts. He needed his Doll.

To: doll

fritz-fuckbitch is requiring me to stay until closing. i got you out of night shift alone.

From: doll

Please tell me you didn’t fight him?

To: doll

no but i was thirty seconds away from it

From: doll

Remind me to text Chris thank you. What happened?? I miss you by the way :(

To: doll

he wanted you to do nightshift alone and i told him i wouldn’t let you the asshat tried to pin the closet and the foxy incidents as my fault for not keeping it in my pants

From: doll

Baby, you know that’s not true. I’m sorry Fritz was trying to get to you, I can assure you neither of those were your fault :(<3

From: doll

Wait, didn’t I kiss you in the storage closet?

To: doll

yeah i told him that. sometimes i wanna beat the shit out of him

From: doll

And other times you want to get drunk with him, you two have a weird vibe

To: doll

yeah, yeah

To: doll

i miss and love you

From: doll

I miss and love you too. I promise you’ll be home soon, just hang in there Mikey <3

Mike sighed at his phone, longing for Jeremy to be with him again. He'd give anything to run back to the apartment and hold him.

The day somehow got worse. Managing the arcade and cleaning was worse than working in the party room and in the main stage. Lots of parents whining about their kids being a few tickets off of a cheap Freddy plushie, or that everything was overpriced. What was worse was the kids being gross. Three kids threw up on the carpet in the first four hours of his second shift. At this point, Mike was pissed and just frustrated at how terrible this day was. It got so bad, he finally walked into the break room and pulled out his phone.

_ Calling: doll _

“Mikey, what’s up?”

“This is the worst fucking day of my life,”

“I wish I cou-could be there, love, I really really d-do”

“I just needed to hear your voice again before I go sort parts,”

“You’re so-so cute,”

“I am not-“

“You’re also so ha-hand-handsome, Jesus, have you see-seen those pictures from our last da-date? How’d I ge-get so lucky?”

After hours of grimacing, he finally let a small smile slip through as his heart raced.

“More like how did I get so lucky with you. You’re a complete angel,”

“I’m not an an-angel, yo-you know that,”

“Yes, yes you are-”

“No, not all the time, you know I’m not always an angel-“

“-Yeah sometimes you’re a pillow prince,”

Mike smirked and crossed his arms. Jeremy could always make him feel somewhat better.

“Speaking of which I-”

“What d-do you  _ mean _ ‘speaking of whi-which’, you’re a-at-at work!”

“Well, I’m going behind the stage in like, fifteen minutes. I’m  _ just _ saying, maybe you could join me?”

Jeremy could hear the smirk through the phone and burst into a dumb smile, shaking his head.

“Do you no-not even rem-remem-remember what happened last ti-time? Chris will never le-let me live that dow-down,”

“He can suck it up! S’not like it’s anything he hasn’t seen on Fritz’s compu-”

“- _ Maybe _ if you didn’t expl-explicitly explain ou-our sex life via pres-prese-presentation two weeks ago,”

“It was  _ not _ just that! I had very good detailed imagery of the other sides of you too!”

“Mhmm. Mi-Mike, I need to fin-finish this essay and I-I-I don’t want Afton to slau-slaughter us,”

“You know I’m kidding,”

Jeremy sat in silence, giving an unseen “no you’re not” expression, but the message got across to Mike.

“Okay,  _ half _ kidding,”

The couple started laughing and Mike felt the weight on his shoulders start to cease just a little.

“You ne-need to get back to wor-work,”

“Yeah, I know,”

“I’ll see you-you in a few hou-hours, okay babe? Han-Hang there, I love you!”

“I love you too, Doll,”

“Bye!”

“Bye, my prince,”

Jeremy laughed into the receiver before ending the call. Mike smiled, not moving the phone from his ear, and continued to stare at the wall. He sighed, glancing away and taking a moment to truly breathe. He knew the instant serotonin he got from just  _ calling _ Jeremy would leave the instant he left that room and towards the back, but he needed to reflect.

_ God _ , did he love him.

Talking to his world made everything a little better, but the second he walked out of his safe haven in the back, he felt a wave of instant regret of not staying there longer. He trudged himself to the showstage door, and cautiously made his way in. Mike was the only one ballsy enough to work back there alone, although Chris or Fritz often tried to come with. The same chill he always got ran over the back of his neck as he started lifting and unsorting boxes of parts. He glanced up at the rectangular window that faced the back of the parking lot- the same window a certain brunette snuck through more than a few times -and laughed, shaking his head. His mind began to wander, but in all honesty, he didn’t try to stop it. What else was he supposed to do until his shift was over? Die of boredom? Or loneliness? Or both?

When the last customer filed out and the last table was clean Mike was out the door without a goodbye to Fritz (for some reason he knew he’d get a text later with a vague apology and they wouldn’t fuss over it any longer). He just wanted to get home. He was so drained, so tense, so  _ tired _ .

Mike burst through the door to his apartment, and Jeremy's face lit up from the couch as Mike sunk next to him. He pulled the boy into a deep kiss, running his hands over any part of him he could.

“ _ Someone _ mis-missed me,”

“I forget how much I love touching you until I can’t,”

“You te-tell me that all the ti-time,”

“I’m so fucking in love with you,”

Jeremy laughed and pulled at his collar to kiss him again, his glasses making it slightly more bumpy than normal, but neither seemed to mind.

However, Mike’s work stress didn’t seem to let up. In fact, the whole night the tenseness didn’t leave. The build-up of the day was just so much, his body couldn’t let it go and it was eating at him. He needed a release but didn’t know what or why.

The two were lying in bed, watching some bullshit drama show with Jeremy cuddled into Mike's side. Mike hadn’t bothered changing out of his work clothes; he couldn’t bring himself to get up, but Jeremy was in one of Mike’s oversized hoodies that engulfed him in fabric. Both of them loved it when Jeremy wore Mike’s clothes.

“You’re still so ten-tense”

Jeremy mumbled, climbing on top of the older man and straddling his waist, before leaning down to kiss him. It was more tongue and teeth than anything else, and Mike pulled him away briefly, thinking Jeremy felt responsible during the phone call at the restaurant.

“Doll, if this is about what I said on the phone, I  _ promise _ you don’t have to-”

“-No! I’m gon-gonna help you relax. You nee-need to stop bringing wo-work home with you-you. Le-Let me do this,”

Mike nodded and sunk further into their mattress as Jeremy continued to kiss him, sinking his lower half between his legs. Mike groaned. Most of the time, sex was a lot of energy for both of them, but especially Mike since he was the one degrading his absolute angel, and fucking him into submission. But, sometimes one of them just needed to be taken care of, and they both had keen eyes on when that was.

“I love you,”

Mike pulled Jeremy into a soft kiss while the brunette also fiddled with Mike's belt, getting it off of him along with his pants. Jeremy let out a small laugh at Mike's already mostly hard dick standing against the fabric, before discarding the extra layer.

“ _ Someone _ was sexually fru-frust-frustrated,”

“ _ You _ should know better than anyone that when you work behind the showstage, your mind wanders,”

Jeremy gently stroked him, wondering where he was going with the conversation.

“What was it thi-this time?”

“You against a wall,  _ fuck _ -”

He slowly got faster before taking a tentative lick from base to head and continuing to pump.

“Fuck Jere,”

Finally, he took his head into his mouth, licking and sucking, running his tongue over the slit. Mike used a hand to grab a fist of Jeremy’s hair and lightly pulled it at his roots. Jeremy, since the time he was young, had a really easy time suppressing his gag reflex, which came in handy with a lot of things. Now, was a great example.

Taking all of Mike in his mouth, he let him push through his throat past the muscles where he’d normally gag. He swallowed to help too, looking up with big green eyes. He moaned around Mike and continued his work. Mike could only groan in response, throwing his head back at the sight. 

_ No one should look that innocent with dick down their throat, _

“The things you do,  _ shit _ , do to me,”

Jeremy continued moving up and down, switching from working half with his hands and half with his mouth, to taking him completely. As Mike gave a particularly hard pull on Jeremy's hair, he had to pull off and let out a whine, making dead eye contact with mike. He was  _ so close _ . Jeremy went back on faster, continuing their locked eye contact. Mike thrust up into Jeremy's mouth, earning a gasp and a whimper from him. He continued the motion a few more times before mumbling.

“M’ close,”

Expecting Jeremy to pull off and finish him with his hands, he moved his weight onto his forearms. But, Jeremy didn’t move, rather, working faster. Mike was too overwhelmed in pleasure to question it, as he let the sensations take over his body.

_ Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy- _

Mike reeled at a particular right movement, as he continued to buck upwards. Jeremy reestablished the eye contact after Mike had his eyes screwed shut for a while, and Mike felt like he’d die right there. He needed one more push, something, just-

Jeremy whined, screwing his eyes shut at the entire sensation. The sight, the feeling, his entire world being  _ Jeremy _ all sent him so far over the edge.

And when Mike came, he  _ came _ . He never expected Jeremy to swallow or even get anything in his mouth at all; That was just not in him as he knew cum could taste disgusting some (if not all) of the time. After a few more seconds of bobbing his head through Mike's orgasm, he pulled off swallowing what was still in his mouth. Mike let out a shaky breath before realizing how tense he really  _ was _ before that. His body felt like it was on air, and all the stress of the day had dissolved out. Jeremy crawled over him and placed himself on Mike's chest, head looking up towards him. He waited for Mike to catch his breath before speaking, taking in every hair follicle and freckle on his face.

“Fe-Feel better?”

“Hell yeah. I didn’t even realize how tense I really was,”

Jeremy let out a small laugh before Mike reached his thumb to wipe the corner of Jeremy's mouth.

“Ya got a little something there,”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, his hands resting on Mike's chest, soaking in every second of bliss.

“You’re so fucking good to me, you know that?”

“You’ve tol-told me that a few-few times bef-before,”

“I love you,”

“You need to sho-shower,”

“But then I have to leave you,”

“I’ll be right here when you co-come back,”

Begrudgingly, Mike rolled Jeremy off of him and trudged his way to the ensuite, but not before Jeremy could playfully stick his tongue out one last time.

“You’re warm,”

“Yeah cuz’ I just got out of a 100-degree shower,”

“I never said I-I didn’t li-like it,”

Jeremy rolled over to face Mike, giving him another soft kiss. Through the darkness of his apartment, he could still make out Jeremy’s vibrant green eyes, and the small dots of freckles lining his cheeks and nose. Mike couldn’t help but wonder how the people from Jeremy’s past could bring themselves to hurt him in any way. Even a cold-hearted bastard like Mike couldn’t ever even  _ fathom _ purposefully hurting his Jeremy.  _ His _ Jeremy.

_ My Jeremy, _

“I-I love you so much,”

“I love you too, Doll,”

Mike's life was good. Its lows did happen, but they were almost always fixed by his Doll. And they were both more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3  
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
